halofandomcom-20200222-history
Hang 'Em High
4-16 players Hang 'Em High is a multiplayer map in Halo: Combat Evolved. It is one of the most played multiplayer map in Halo: Combat Evolved, and has been remade for other games, such as Valve's Counter-Strike, by dedicated players using creation engines. It is best for large groups of players, as it can become too hard for 1v1 or 2v2. It is recommended to have the settings on this map at least 5 vs. 5, due to the various hiding spots and sniping spots. The recommended playing settings for weapons is snipers. Hang 'Em High is called "The king of Halo maps..." by Bungie themselves. *''Hang 'Em High'' was remade into the map Tombstone, for the Xbox version of Halo 2. Weapon Location Flamethrower – To attain the Flamethrower, you must be playing as red team (the base which is lower). Then, simply turn right, past the fragmentation grenades, and the Flamethrower will lie in front of you. Fragmentation Grenades – As a member of the red team, all you have to do is take a right (take is the opposite direction from the ramp leading slightly upwards on the far left). Alternatively, you could climb the ramp that leads to your flag, and there will be four to your right once you reach the flag. As a member of the blue team, you can turn right towards the ramp leading downwards. Middway, you will see four fragmentation grenades. Needler – As a red, head left, away from the Fragmentation Grenades. Climb the ramp on the very left and continue along it. There will be a needler, as well as 3 other refills on the way. As a blue, take a right, continue down the ramp (but don’t turn left when the ramp splits) and there will be Needler and refills. Note that this is the same ramps as the one mentioned in the directions in the view of a member of the red team. Fuel Rod Gun – You can only get this weapon if you are on the blue side of the map (the tall base side). Then, all you have to do is turn left. Continue, and the Fuel Rod Gun should be next to the ramp leading to the Needlers. Plasma Rifle – As a red, climb up to your flag. Then, go along the platform and straight ahead, there will be the Plasma Rifle. As a blue, go towards the Fuel Rod Gun, continue, and take a left to where a platform branches off. Follow the platform, and, at the edge, take another left. You will see the Plasma Rifle. Overshield – The Overshield is located straight in front of or continued to the left of the Plasma Rifle, whether you’re a red or a blue, respectively. Shotgun – If you’re playing as a red, simply spawn on the base. Then, take a left and go down the ramp next to the ramp going upwards (the ramp mentioned in the walkthrough for the needler). Then, continue forwards, and the shotgun will be located beneath the pillar-like structure. If you’re a blue, head to the right and down the ramp. Then, instead of proceeding for the needler, head left, and then another immediate left. There will be two shotguns and a health pack. This place is usually called the shotgun gallery. Sniper Rifle – The Sniper Rifle is located on top of the tall pillar in the middle of the map. To attain it, simply go onto the tall ramp and jump towards the left when you’re directly in front of it; even though it dictates to the contrary, I guarantee you’ll make it. Tactics *The map is best suited for 3v3 matches and is a blast for Sticky Wars. Sticky Wars is an improvised game type with infinite grenades where players use only Plasma Grenades. *The best strategy is to camp on the side with the Shotguns, Flamethrowers, and just use your Pistols and Grenades to your advantage. *Hang 'Em High is a large storage facility on Installation 04, which provides an excellent location for all sorts of scenarios. The Sniper Rifle and Rocket Launcher are located on the catwalks above, and are well worth the risk. Meanwhile, the Shotguns spawn in the shelters on either side of the maps, so spin through these areas occasionally during your exploration. For ball games, try controlling the areas around the "Shotgun gallery," as there are only two ways in and out. *This map is popular for for sniper weapons (Pistol and Sniper Rifle) and unlimited grenades. It's very fun to snipe people from afar or drop down to flat area near red base and throw plasma grenades at each other. *This map is a sniper's dream; if you can grab the Sniper Rifle on the platform by jumping from the high bridge, you can stand in the shotgun galley (not recommended as people can throw grenades at you or jar your aim with bursts from Assault Rifles), the top of blue base, or red team's tower base, and decimate anyone who tries to cross the open spaces, sides, or bridges, making it very hard for enemies to reach your flag. *There are two ways onto the middle platform, to get down without dying, make sure you land on the sides of the trench, you'll slide to safety. *Don't get stuck in the trench; it isn't easy to get out as a small overhang forces you to jump out. *Beneath the corner with the tall tower is a long tunnel. This is easily defended in team Oddball games. Another benefit: It is situated beneath several spawn locations, where your teammates will reappear when they die. *Make sure you have a Pistol and a short or mid-range weapon and you should be set for most situations. Make sure you know where all of the weapons spawn, and remember where health packs spawn as well. *Hiding behind the "Tombstones" and staying in the tunnels help you stay away from snipers. You are limited for strategies though, so try using the pistol and shotgun in the tunnel *In team oddball games have one player running 1st by the active camo(pick that up) then straight left and up the ramp then left down the little ramp out by where the needler spawns by default along that ledge then drop down to the floor run either left or straight to the active camo(pick that up) and along the same path. The rest of the team should be distacting the other team. *Using the elevated walkways are very good when bringing back flag to base (in CTF), because the grenades bounce off and it's hard to aim at platforms with rocket launcher. *Players attempting to go for the sniper rifle are easily seen and they may suffer fall damage if they drop incorrectly. The Pistol serves better at Sniping on this map. *This is a good place for Pistol fights. Trivia *In Season 2 of Red vs. Blue, Hang 'Em High was used as a metaphor of Caboose's Mind. *Flood screeches can be heard quite distinctively in the background if you listen quietly. This suggests that the map is set after the Covenant breached the Flood Containment Facilities. *This is a remake of a Campaign level in Halo: Combat Evolved, like how Halo 3's Crow's Nest was made into Rat's Nest. Hang 'Em High has some similarities to one of the first Flood levels. Easter Eggs *Only one "ledge" can be accessed. The ones that look like they also lead outside have an invisible wall. *In the tunnel, if you get into the window (crouch+jump), there is an invisible wall! You can, of course, shoot through however. Image(s) Image:Hang_'Em_High_screenshot.jpg Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer Levels Category:Default Multiplayer Levels